Prussia's Girl
by AAnnR
Summary: Story adopted from OrianPrime92. After a couple of nations decide to visit America's home land they discover that there is still someone from Prussian desent, which is why Prussia is still alive. They learn that land means absolutely nothing, it's all about bloodline. Prussia x OC
1. Amelia and Hana

**Prussia's Girl**

**By: AAnnR**

Original Story by OrianPrime92

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, it's characters or personalities. Amelia and Hana belong to OrianPrime92.

**Chapter 1: Amelia and Hana**

The black cursor moved quickly across the screen, tracing underneath the words, keeping the place of the reader's progress. The web page was scrolled down and the operator revealed more information. Dissatisfied with the content, she retraced her steps back to the Google search site. The search bar revealed what she was questing for; in printed letters it stated: _all countries backgrounds and profiles._

Clicking the link below the already purple one, the girl was led to a different page. After another couple of moments she jotted down a few notes before going back to the search engine once again. She already possessed 196 pages of notes; so the information she was gathering was beginning to frequently reappear.

However, this was after three hours of intense digging through numerous websites and books to acquire this achievement; although it actually brought her no closer to the answer of her search. There was a rumor that was circulating around that the nations had embodiments of humans. Students had been talking about it for months and, finally, the history teacher gave everyone a thirty page report researching the topic to prove to them that countries could not be people.

Suddenly, the girl leaned back with a seemingly frustrated sigh. Gathering her large stack of papers, shoved them into her long duffel bag and stood. It was time to leave, if wanted to have some time to herself before her parents came home she would need to leave now. All she needed to do was find her friend and let her know she was leaving.

She looked up and down the aisles with her duffel bag slung dragging slightly behind her. The corridors containing several hundreds of books that literally cried to be obtained, held and read. The girl kept to her objective, however, and stayed on her path.

Unsurprisingly to the girl, she found her friend hidden within the many piles of comics and manga. The girl smiled softly as she noticed that her friend was currently devouring one named _Death Note. _It was her friend's favorite; she had checked out that specific copy of the book several times. In fact, the librarians were very surprised that she still returned it. Smiling to herself, the girl reached down and lightly touched her friend's shoulder. Her friend jerk sharply away from the offending touch before realizing who it was.

"Geez Amelia!" Her friend said, exasperated. "You almost gave me a _heat attack._"

Amelia rolled her eyes at her friends exaggeration, chuckling slightly about the joke. The irony was not lost on her. "It's okay Hana, ich verzeihen sie; I forgive you, so you can continue living."

Hana stood and bowed, "Oh thank you, your most royal highness!" She said before breaking down into hysterics. Her giggle was incessant and caused Amelia to smile a bit as she witnessed her friend fall to the ground and disturb the stacks of manga, knocking them from their piles.

As Hana began to control herself Amelia broke the news to her. "Hey, I gotta leave," she began.

"Aw! Already?" Hana pouted, trying to look as upset as possible. When Amelia began to nod her head, Hana interrupted, speaking again. "But I just met these really nice guys who need someone to show them around! I was thinking we could go down and show them Devil's Canyon. I know how much you like it there..."

Amelia narrowed her eyes. Now that was just playing dirty; Hana was goading her with going to one of Amelia's favorite spots in the world. In fact, it was were she and Hana had met years ago. Amelia shook her head fiercely. "Nein, really," she said. "I really have to get home."

Hana huffed, but accepted her defeat. "Yeah, okay, whatever." With that Amelia walked out the door, dragging her large duffel bag behind her.

XXX

The horizon was painted with red hues of burgundy, maroon and amber. Blue was blended into the canvas, creating purple, and the clouds provided a stunning contrast of all three variations. The fading light gave off all this and more as it lowered down beyond the horizon.

Amelia sat on what she considered _her_ rock, her sketch book laying open on her lap. I revealed one of her first sketches, a power ranger. However, she was paying attention to the picture, instead she was focused on the soft breeze. It pulled on the small bits of straight ash, blonde, white streaked hair which had fallen out of her long, loose braid. Smiling softly, Amelia never heard the many heavy crunching sound coming up behind her.

Suddenly, her sketch book was swiftly lifted from her lap, slightly stunning her into action. Within a couple of seconds Amelia had sprung up, successfully retched open her bag and pulled out her most amazing, protective, and useful weapon: her crowbar.

Violently, she brought it to the face her intruder, missing him entirely, only aiming to startle him. However, she was completely blown away by the _lack_ of reaction she received. The man, who had adopted a stupid grin as he slowly flipped through one of her most prized possessions.

"Wow, signora!" He exclaimed, "Your very talented! Buon lavoro!" The complement caught her off guard and caused her to blush.

However, she was pulled back to the reality of her situation as she saw movement to her left. Amelia quickly retracted the crowbar from the smiling man face and pulled it in towards her body to create a slightly defensive stance, to ready herself for an onslaught. Amelia didn't have much talent or experience when it came to fighting, but she was _not_ going down without providing some major damage to her attacker.

"What the _HELL_ are you doing?" A voice broke through Amelia's concentration, completely shocking her.

Turning sharply, Amelia met the eyes of Hana. Shocked, Amelia dropped her crowbar and sagged her shoulders in both relief and defeat. Amelia was happy she wasn't going to need to fight, but she had forgotten that Hana had been planning to come up to Devil's Canyon.

Hana crossed her arms over her chest, her dark brown eyes narrowing hazardously. "Weren't you heading home? What about your HUGE project that you HAD to get done today? Is it complete?"

"I..." Amelia started, but Hana cut her off.

"Don't even try." Hana sighed solemnly, as if she was trusted with some heavy burden. "I don't know why you continue to push me away sometimes. One minute your the sweetest person I know; the next your a total douche bag." Hana closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, muttering something underneath her breath.

"Traurig." Amelia apologized, lowering her head slightly.

"Whatever, it's fine." With that Hana's mood turned happy once more. "Anyway, now that your here it saves me from tracking you down to introduce you to my new friends." Moving to the side Hana motioned to the men behind her, of who were watching their conversation with inexplicable interest.

Hana pointed to the left and made her way to the far right. "The guy in the aviator jacket is Alfred; Mr. Military over there is Ludwig; the smiling person next to you is Feliciano, and the guy dressed up for winter even though it is summer is Ivan." They all greeted in turn to their names being called.

"Everyone, this is my friend, Amelia." Hana said.

"Hey." Amelia greeted with an awkward smile. As she said this, Amelia was hit with a sense of remembrance. Where had she seen these people before?

While she was caught her '_mind-searching_' she failed to respond to a statement proposed to her. "Traurig! What were you saying?" She asked embarrassed.

"Vou 'ave good taste." Ivan's accent was thick. "Though, I believe ze pipe viz much better vor devenze zan vour crowvar."

"Ugh!" Hana wined. "Don't encourage her! It's hard enough to get her to leave the stupid thing home during school!"

"Ve? Vhy vould vou leave it at home?" Feliciano asked, confused.

"Because it's illegal!" Hana responded.

"Veally?" Ivan turned to Alfred. "Zat iz vhy vou are under me in size Amevica. Vou zould legalize zit."

"Dude," Alfred said excitedly. "That would be totally cool! My citizens could be, like, complete ninjas! Like Japan!"

'_Citizens?'_ Amelia caught the miscellaneous word within the America's statement.

"God! Zat's Vhat ve need! Amevica vith a crowbar." Germany scowled.

"I know right!" Alfred rambled on. "I could be so..."

Suddenly it clicked. "You guys are countries." Amelia interrupted.

Alfred paused, suddenly very serious. "What?"

"Your countries." She repeated, a little bit louder.

"Ya." Alfred stated as if it were obvious. He was quickly cuffed on the back of the head by Germany.

"Do vou vealize zat ze higher ups have been keeping zis a zecret vor zousands of vears!"

"Oh, well, oops." Alfred rubbed the back of his head indignantly. "I forgot."

"No frickin' way!" Hana squealed. "How come you didn't tell me? That's so cool." Amelia cringed as Hana leaped into her 'fan-girl-spree,' fluttering about trying to guess each country for what they were. Pointing to Ivan she began her guessing game.

"You have to be America! You look like an avid gamer!"

"Good guess little dudette. You're correct. I'm always glad to meet an official member of...me!"

Hana giggled flirtatiously in response, then turned to Ivan. "Your Russia, right?"

Ivan cocked his head in contemplation. "Vez, I am Vussia." He frowned before bending down to pick up Amelia's forgotten, discarded crowbar, to examine it.

"Cool, Amelia's from Russian royalty!"

"Really?" Alfred asked.

"No." Amelia said, drawing Hana's attention to her.

"Ya huh! You told me so! You even speak Russian!" Hana sounded put off.

"Nicht, I did not." Amelia mono-toned. "I was born in the US, but my ancestry is from _Prussian _royalty; so I speak German."

"Where's Prussia?" Hana sounded very confused.

"Prussia is my older brother." Ludwig said. "But he is no longer a country."

"And you are?"

"Germany." Ludwig grumbled. He seemed upset to be giving the humans personal information about himself.

"I'm Italy!" Feliciano said excitedly. Jumping up and down. Amelia took that time to grab her sketch book from the happy man and stuff it into the duffel bag near her feet. Feliciano, now known as Italy, protested a little before realizing Amelia was going to ignore him to stare at Russia. Then he began to speak with Hana spiritedly.

"Could I please have my crowbar back, gefallen?" Russia just smiled and stood his ground, not releasing the weapon from his grasp. "Gefallen hier? I need to go, I have a curfew."

After a couple more moments of contemplation Russia did indeed hand Amelia her crowbar back so she could set it into her duffel bag before strapping the bag over her shoulders and abruptly descended from the mountain.

"Your leaving already?" Hana called after her.

Amelia didn't have enough time to respond before a strong hand grasped her forearm. "Warten." She stopped, hissing as adrenaline hit her system.

"Sie ließ mich los, sonst." She snapped, her hands itching for her crowbar.

"Sie mussen nicht, warum mein Bruder ist tot." He said in a very controlled tone.

"Was?" She paused, trying to clear her mind. '_What was he talking about?'_

"Geschweige denn." He released her.

Roughly, Amelia continued down the mountain, ignoring Hana's call to be careful.

TBC...

**A/N:**

This might be the first author's note I have ever written, but I thought there might need to be some kind of explanation about the story first. Even though OrianPrime92 had originally had intended this story to be based around friendship, I plan to have love intertwined between the main character and Prussia.

**Translations: **

**German**

**ich verzeihen sie:** I forgive you

**nein: **no, negative

**traurig: **sorry

**Nicht:** no correct

**gefallen: **please

**heir: **sir

**warten:** stop

**was: **what

**sie ließ mich los, sonst: **let go of me, or else

**sie missen nicht, warum mein Bruder ist tot:** you must be the reason my brother is not dead.

**geschweige denn:** never mind

_**Italian**_

**signora: **lady or ma'am or miss

**buon lavoro: **very good or impressive


	2. Bruises

**Chapter 2: Bruises**

It had been several days since Amelia met the countries at Devil's Canyon. Though meeting new people had left an oddly feeling knot in her heart, it didn't diminish the fact she had been late for curfew. Not only that but her parents had been waiting by the door, waiting to pull her into their grasp.

Unfortunately, when she was caught she payed for it dearly.

She had been prohibited from going to school for the last three days, causing her to ultimately miss her deadline for her paper. Not that it really mattered anymore. Her parents had taken her duffel bag and burned both her work and her sketch-book simultaneously. She broke down and cried when they tormenting her with countless chants of _'This is what you get.' _and _'__Y__ou should be grateful it's not you.'_

They even took her crowbar and used it against her, one of her most trust tools. It had been a miscalculation on her part. She should have arrived early just like every other day. For a very long time, she managed to hide her sketch-book, crowbar, and school work, along with a couple of other precious belongings underneath a couple of floorboards in her room.

That wasn't the end of her punishment; last night they called Dominic. After he did his 'business' her parents cooked him a lavish meal to reward him for his...hard work. They left the mess for Amelia to clean up.

God, she didn't want to think about it; it made her want to throw-up. Trying to avoid retching up bile from her empty stomach, Amelia turned her focus to the dishes she was instructed to do. Amelia's stomach hated her for scrubbing the morsels of food from the pots, pans, and plates.

Amelia shuddered as a frigid breeze from an open window blew onto her bare skin. It was easy to see the black and blue muscles on her back straining in effort as she roughly scrubbed the pans clean. Her parents forced her to wear tank tops and short-shorts while she was in the house. They loved '_admiring_' their work. Though, if she were to leave her home she needed to be completely covered. Her parents didn't want to be asked difficult question, especially from the police or child protection services.

"AMELIA!" A gruff yell pierced through the air, startling Amelia and causing the plate in her grasp to fall to the floor and shatter. "Damn it girl!" A hand harshly gripped her forearm and jerked her from the sink. "Who are the people at the front door?! Why are they asking for you?!" Her father demanded.

Amelia shook her head quickly. "I...d-didn't...what?" She was terrified. No one knew were she lived, not even Hana. She had made sure of it.

"STUPID girl!" He said, the reminiscent smell of alcohol hit her face. Quickly he threw her to the door of the kitchen. "Go some get clothes on to hide your ugly self! NOW!"

Amelia sprinted up the wooden stairs, her feet pounding on the treading. Round the first corner she walked into her door-less room. The window of the room was boarded up with multiple thin planks creating a dim light that filtered threw the cracks. Up against the bare and dirty wall was a brown, stained mattress; no pillow or blanket in sight. Strewn around the floor laid a few articles of clothing.

It was among these pieces of clothing that Amelia picked up a pair of grass-stained pants and a torn sweater. The clothes pulled itchily against her open wounds as she fully pulled them on before her mother called up the stairs after her in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Amelia, sweetheart, there are some wonderful men down here asking for you!"

The sound made her cringe, but she quickly replied evenly. "Yes ma'am! I am coming down now." She bolted out of her room and down the stairs; as she turned the last corner she froze mid-step. There, in the middle of the living room of her home were the nations she had met only a couple of days ago. Germany, Italy, Russia and -.

_'Ah __mi__s__st__! Alfred!'_ She cursed at herself. The nation embodiment of her home country was staring at her, smiling widely. He hadn't noticed. _'Well of course he hasn't,' _She thought. _'I'm hiding the evidence willingly.'_

"Amelia, darling, can you tell me why these people are here to see you?" Her mother turned around to look at her daughter so her face was hidden from the men in her home. While her voice remained sweet her face said something else entirely.

In response Amelia smiled as sweetly as she could to her mother. "I do not know Mama. I just met them the other day." She quickly moved up to them and introduced them to her parents. "This is Alfred, Ivan, Feliciano, and Ludwig."

"It iz very nice to meet you and your vamily ma'am," Germany bowed slightly as he took it upon himself to greet for everyone. However, as he moved to raise himself something caught his eye. "Amelia," He said slowly, as if trying to contemplate something carefully. "You leg iz bleeding."

Shocked, Amelia started to stutter incomprehensibly. With her parents right there she couldn't come out and tell them how she was bleeding. She had to come up with an excuse. However, Amelia's parents were quicker. The father ushered the girl out of the room and the mother stayed, spouting out excuses to her guests. "I'm terribly sorry. The silly girl probably cut herself shaving."

"Veally? If zat iz ze case zen I zould help. I am a very good doctor." Russia said, smiling at their hostess.

"No, really there is no need!" The woman squeaked out, slightly intimidated.

"No, veally. I inzizt." Russia stood and broadly strode out the door to follow Amelia and her father.

XXX

As soon as her father was sure she was outside the range of the guests his hand tightened considerably around her arm. He guided her up the stairs and threw into the side closet, before speaking roughly. "You really are stupid aren't you?" Amelia just whimpered as her bruised back hit the wall of the closet. "Shut up! Or I'll call Dominic again! Do you want that? Do you want him to do same thing he did last time to you?" His voice was raising. Amelia violently shook her head no and clamped her hand over her mouth. Then he moved to close the door when a hard, loud _thwack_ was heard. Amelia's father looked stunned for a moment before sliding down the floor like tree being cut down.

Ivan appeared from behind the door, scowling menacingly down at the man on the floor. He moved to punch him once more, but a small cry from the girl in the closet brought his attention to her. His expression softened considerably. Taking a moment to think, Ivan disappeared from the doorway of the closet, dragging her unconscious father by the foot.

After a couple of minutes Amelia heard her mother scream hysterically. There was loud yelling before fast footsteps were heard climbing the stairs. Amelia folded into herself, trying to make herself smaller; whispering quietly a soft mantra, "Bitte lassen sie sie nicht finden mich. Bitte lassen sie sie nicht finden mich." She rocked back and forth, her hands over ears. She wanted to block out all sound, all feeling, all thought.

She was so scared.

"Amelia?" Amelia's dull blue eyes slowly opened to reveal Alfred's slim, concerned face. He repeated her name, but she didn't respond. She refused to move. "I need to you to breath." He pressed a hand to her back, rubbing soothingly.

Amelia shook her head; she didn't want him to touch her. He shouldn't be putting his hands on her filthy body. She didn't deserve concern.

"You need to breath, now!" Alfred said more forcefully. It was not longer a request, but a command. His hand lifted from her back and replaced itself swiftly with a soft thud; he was trying to shock her system into breathing. Shocked, Amelia's body betrayed her allowed her lungs to inhaled sweet oxygen and fill themselves.

"Good. Keep breathing deeply." Alfred sighed, relieved she was breathing again. "Now," Alfred said slowly, pulling up Amelia's chin to look him the eyes. "You need to tell me the absolute truth." Amelia, didn't nod nor move; she sat there and stared at him. "I need to know what these people have been doing to you."

Amelia felt tears prick her eyes. Quickly, she pulled her chin out of his grasp and shook her head. This couldn't be happening. As soon as these people leave she was going to be killed. No, worse than killed. _Tortured._

"Amelia," Alfred whispered softly. "I already know. I just need to hear it from you." He took a breath. "It is my job to protect my citizens. I mean what kind of hero would I be if I couldn't do at least that?"

The girl didn't say anything for a long time. She just sat there, her back against the wall, trying to gather her courage. When ever she had confided in a teacher or police officer they had always brushed her away harshly.

"You could start at the beginning?" He asked.

Swallowing thickly, Amelia nodded. "I-I s-suppose it s-started-d a-als ich d-das erste hier angek-kommen."

"When was that?"

"2006. W-when m-my mother-r died of cancer." She paused. She was sniveling like a child. "I-I w-was o-offered t-to g-go to M-Mississippi. Some of my family lives there; but d-didn't like my family down there. So I-I was a-adopted by my c-current f-family."

Amelia paused again, trying to pull herself together. She was still in the same closet that she had been shoved into many times and locked into for many days at a time. It was a place of very painful memories.

"I-I thought-t they w-were schon, und they w-were angenehm f-for the first couple of months. B-but then..." She broke off into sobs. "Sie haben schreckliche zu mir!" She cried, heart brokenly. She was switching confusingly between German and English quickly and without warning. "Sie haben mich geschlagen! Und ihr Bruder mir klopfte!" She said, now completely in German. She sobbed hysterically.

America, very confused looked to right to Germany. The German man was standing very still, his teeth clenched tightly. "Germany, what did she say?" Alfred asked.

Germany very slowly and precisely bent down and spoke in Alfred's ear. Alfred's eyes grew wide, then narrowed considerably. Angrily, he stood and made his way down the stairs. When he passed Germany a quietly spoke. "Grab her and follow me."

Germany quickly picked up the crying girl, only receiving a bit of struggling before Amelia became completely limp in his arms. It broke his heart to have to drag a broken girl from a closet.

Slowly, he walked down the stairs, following the free nation as he made his way to the living room. Russia and Italy were finished tying them up and the father had awoken from being knocked out. America quickly walked up to the pair of people and stood bravely in front of them.

_"By the Authority of these United States of Ame__r__ica, you mortals are hereby under arrest for child molestation, child abuse, child malnutrition, and child neglect. May Hell have mercy on your soul."_ America's voice boomed violently off the walls, pronouncing his decision.

Both the parents shouted protests at his, demanding to be released. They called their daughter a lair, scum, stupid, retarded, insane.

_"__Silence!"_ The United States of America said. He was beyond mad, he was livid. _"I am __T__he United States of America, and I hereby order you both into SILENCE!"_

Amelia's parents gaped, and suddenly understanding the situation they were in. Not only were they caught, but they were caught by someone of the United States.

XXX

Half an hour passed before police officers arrived and hauled the married couple to jail. Alfred, knowing Amelia did not want to watch any of it, placed her in a car. A man named Gilbert, who was sitting in the back seat, was instructed to keep and eye on her.

However, Amelia couldn't stop crying. Now that she started she knew it wasn't going to stop soon. So, instead she cried into her arms in the front seat as Gilbert awkwardly jut a hand on her shoulder. Everything that had happened to her seemed to rush out of her all at once, drowning her in emotions. It took her several minutes to compose herself.

Suddenly the car door opened to reveal Ludwig, who grinned sadly. "Iz zere anyzing you vant to collect bevore ve leave?" Amelia nodded fiercely in response. "Vere iz it?"

"My kammer." Ludwig and Gilbert winced at the choice of word. Amelia opened the car door and headed into her home for last time. She heard several pairs of footsteps follow behind her as she trudged up the stairs for the last time. Slowly, she approached her room.

The countries all gasped as they passed through the threshold of her room.

Amelia didn't respond – she knew the major contrast between her room and the rest of the house – she only made her way to a specific spot on the floor and carefully tried to use her nails to lift a piece. The nations stood and watched her grow more and more frustrated with herself before she lost her temper.

Gilbert, tired of watching her try to pull up a floorboard, lifted his hand punched through the offending wood. Amelia sat wide eyed at him and his fist that was now surrounded by a large piece of wood like a bracelet. "Go on," He said, his voice high and thick with a German accent. "Grab vhat vou need."

Amelia, reminded of her original task, reached into the grassy insulation and pulled out a beautiful golden necklace. Slowly she brought it into one of the cracks of light from the window, making sure it was still intact.

Behind her, Gilbert breathed in sharply. "You!" He said carefully. Amelia jumped and clutched the necklace to her heart. "Vere did you get zat?"

Amelia picked her words carefully. "It was my mother's, before she died."

"Do you vealize vhat zat zymbol meanz?" He asked.

"Gilbert!" Germany scolded behind him. "Ve vill have time vor zat la..."

"Yes I do." Amelia said, closing her eyes, standing hesitantly she clutched the necklace to her chest. "Ich bin Königlich Preußischen."

Gilbert smirked in response. He was back.

TBC...

**Translations:**

**German**

**misst: **crap...

**als ich das erste hier angekommen:** when I arrived here

**schon: **nice

**angenehm: **pleasant

**sie haben schreckliche zamir: **they did terrible things to me

**sie haben mich geschlagen:** they beat me

**und ihr Bruder mir klopfe: **and their brother raped me

**klammer: **cell or room (bad connotation for room)

**ich Königlich Preußischen: **I am Prussian Royalty


	3. The Difference Between

Chapter 3: The Difference Between

Amelia's fingers tightened around her necklace protectively. Her feet thudded softly on the hard wood stairs. The barely audible noise was accompanied by several louder clonks of boots. The sound reminded her of him; he was always clad in thick army apparel. It was ironic, the clothing was made with the mind to protect, but it only served to remind her of horrible nights. However, she knew the men behind her. Compared to him they were all very trust-worthy companions, even though she knew next to nothing about each one of them.

The men followed her through the door. They continued on to their cars as Amelia bent down to left up the mat and take the key from underneath it. It was her house key. A couple of months after coming into the care of her 'family' she secretly took a broken part of her father's old sword to a lock-smith to have her house key made from the material. After discovering the abusive nature of her adoptive parents, she hid the key underneath the mat, so she could come and go freely without the normal heavy restriction.

Amelia put the key into slot on the door, for the last time, and turned it slowly. The lock turned into place, activating the tumbler and pushing the thick metal into the socket of the door, successfully locking the door. She pulled the key from the door and clutched tightly with her necklace. She nudged the mat back into place in front of the door before turning around and descending the steps. She strode down the middle pathway of the yard, towards a sleek black car.

Gilbert leaned against the trunk, his gaze unblinking as he regarded her fully. His arm was out, parallel to the ground with a little yellow bird sitting his forearm. As she closed the gap between them he took his unoccupied hand and jutted his thumb to the other side of the car. "You'll ve sitting in ze pazzenger zide." He said.

Amelia nodded quickly and made her way around to the other side of the car. She quickly opened the door and sat down in the seat she had been several minutes beforehand. Ludwig was already sitting in the drivers seat, talking in German into a phone. "Wir haben ein Problem." She heard more someone talk on the other side. "Ya, ist sie jetzt hier." More undistinguishable words. "Ja, tut sie." A bit of silence on both sides. "Ich weiß, sind die Menschen nicht erlaubt zu wissen, aber-" The person on the other side started yelling. "Sie preußischen ist." The other person was quite after that, the voice was calm. "Ya wir werden da sein in ein paar Tagen. Vereinbaren Sie einen Flug nach Berlin für die 24..." The person spoke before they were interrupted. "Ja, in diesem Monat!" He ended the call, grumbling under his breath about someone's stupidity.

The car door opened, allowing Gilbert into the car. He slammed it closed and got himself comfortable by extending both legs over the front seat's middle console. "Common Vest! Ve got placez to ve! Letz get zis zow on ze road!" His loud voice was good natured, but it still made Amelia's body twitch on reflex. She moved to grab her crowbar before realizing that she no longer had it.

"Gilvert," Ludwig sounded like he was struggling to keep his voice calm. "Get your feet ov."

Gilbert huffed, feeling extremely put-out. He pulled his feet from their position and settled them on to the floorboard of the car. "Don't tell the Awezome Me vat to do." He said, albeit more softly. "I'm your older bruder, vor Gottz zake."

Ludwig pulled the car into drive, completely ignoring his brother, preferring to concentrate on finding his way from the neighborhood. To Amelia, it seemed like the two brothers didn't get along with each other. Amelia thought it was a shame; she didn't have her brothers around anymore, even though she wished they were with her now.

Gilbert sat, pouting for a couple of moments before he rebounded. "So, Amali?"

"Amelia." Ludwig corrected.

"Zorry, Amelia." He put heavy emphasis on the word. "Give me your necklace vor a zecond."

When Amelia went to decline she was cut off. "Nein." Ludwig said gruffly. "None ov zat. Ve vill get anzwerz later. Let her calm down."

**XXX**

Ludwig pulled his car up to the drive way of a large, white mansion. Lush, vivid green grass grew on all sides of the building. Several trees stood, thick and proud, scattered around the yard. Underneath the tree, plots of red, blue, and white flowers in many different designs.

The yard, though, was dull compared to the architecture of the home. The details and designs looked to be from the 18th century. The windows were wide and gilded and the slanted boards of the house looked to be excellently maintained. The roof was pitch black, while the brick chimney stood, stark red, out in contrast.

Amelia sat, wide-eyed at the large, grand-scale mansion. Whoever's living here was some serious-

"Vis iz Amevica'z home." Ludwig voice interrupted her train of thought. "It vas built many yearz ago, back ven England vas vaizing him." He took the keys from the ignition and climbed out of the car. Amelia followed his lead and clamored out herself, still awestruck by the immense size of the brilliant building. Ludwig led the way to front porch, slowly followed by a dumb-founded Amelia. When rooted there, he swiftly knock hard on the door a couple of times.

Amelia stood, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible while attempting to stare at everything at once. Money, any type of money, was completely new to Amelia. Yes, she had seen pictures of grand houses like this one, but it was completely different seeing something of this size in person. It definitely made her feel small and insignificant. She wondered, how cold an individual person really afford to build something like this. 'Well of course,' Amelia thought to herself. 'Being a country, America could probably afford anything he desired.'

The door opened to reveal a short Asian man. He wore a white army uniform and shoes, both slightly accented with gold thread or medals of, what Amelia assumed to be, ranks. He looked at each of the guests in turn before saying in a quiet voice, "Come, A'fred iz waiting for you in ze living room."

Ludwig and Amelia followed the man through the home. It was much plainer on the inside, however it was still very well put together. The carpets were nice a plush, while the furniture wasn't polished, but still dusted and well kept. After walking down a couple of hallways and when they arrived at a door, the Asian man opened it politely for Ludwig and her to step through.

The room was in better shape than the hallway had appeared to be in. It was occupied with a large table with several chairs surrounding it. A beautiful light fixture hung from a white ceiling above the middle of the table, and the walls were lined with dark wooden cabinets. In each seat, except for three, were occupied by a man. While only twelve men in attendance, it seemed like each exuded a powerful aura, filling the room with a tense atmosphere.

As soon as the group walked in, silence fell throughout the room. All eyes were on Amelia as Ludwig and the Asian man quickly found their seats and sat, leaving only one seat left.  
One of the men, a skinny average man in a green uniform and thick eyebrows, stood and addressed Ludwig. "Germany, is Gilbert coming?" His British voice was laced with irritance.

"Ja, zoon." The door flew open as the last syllable was said. Amelia, quickly spun and tightened he stance, much in the way she had when she was frightened by Feliciano several days prior. In contrast, everyone else in the room verbally groaned.  
"Ze Awzome me iz here. Letz get zis zow on ze voad!" It was obvious that Gilbert thought to much of himself as he made his way to the last remaining seat. Amelia loosed from her stance as she quickly realized that she was not in danger.

"Anyway," the British man cleared his throat. "Now that everyone is here we can get started. Germany?" He gestured to Ludwig, who nodded and stood as the thin man sat down. Ludwig pushed back his chair and moved to the front to stand at the head of the table, Alfred and the British man on either side of him.

"Zere haz veen a vecent development zat haz veen vrought to my attenzion." Ludwig sighed and ran a black gloved hand through his short blonde hair. "Az vou all know, Prussia haz zomehow zurvived avter hiz vall many yearz ago."

"D'accord." A man in bright blue uniform sang, a slight French accent graced his speech. "Zat is because we cannot die. I thought zat was evident. We can to zat conclusion years ago."

"Nein, zomezing haz occurred zat haz altered my previouz zought prozess." Ludwig lowered one hand to the table to lean on while the other was brought up to gesture towards Amelia, who had remained standing in the same spot during the entire transaction. "Zis is Amelia. Ve met her zeveral dayz ago while Amevica forzed uz to go zight zeeing."

"How iz zis relevant, aru?"

"Today, we received a diztrezed call to check on Amelia. It seemed like ze had been mizing sinze we met ver. To cut a long story zort, Amelia here iz Prussian."

Gilbert, smirking profusely, widely said, "Zat's vight lozers!"

"Wait." The British man stood in objection. "How do we know that Amelia here really is Prussian?"

Ludwig rounded the table, quickly approaching Amelia. Amelia, on the other hand, as if she knew what was happening, dug her hand into her pocket protectively. When Ludwig finally rounded the table and came closer to Amelia, she narrowed her eyes and, again, took up a defensive stance.

Seeing this, Ludwig stopped a good distance away and held out his hand, palm up. "May I zee your necklaze Amelia?"

"No." She responded quickly.

Ludwig groaned in exasperation. "Pleaze?"

"No." Stubbornness outlined her voice. Amelia's grip tightened on the necklace. It was the last thing she to remember who she really was. It was hers, no one else's.  
The room was deadly quiet until Gilbert broke out in hysterical laughter. "Mien Gotts! Zis dude iz ze bezt!" He cackled, releasing the tension that had filled the room.

"Fine," He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "Just, raise it up for the other people to see."

Amelia, after a moment of serious contemplation, nodded and slowly took the necklace from her pocket. She gently and lovingly took the chain into either one of her hands and dangled the charm into the air. It pendent was black and red, with gold threading traced along the object in intricate designs, etching out the faint outlines of the Prussian royal crest.

Most of the occupants of the room gasped in disbelief, save for the few who were present for the rescuing of Amelia. Gilbert, having calmed down moments ago, began to laugh and laugh at the shocked faces that presented themselves in front of him.

"Tha-that doesn't prove anything!" The British man slammed his hands on the table. The harsh sound made most of the occupants of the room jump, including Amelia. When did, however, the necklace landed somewhere on the floor.

Alfred, who recovered first, began to whiningly reprimanded the British man. Many of the of other men followed suit, including Ludwig, who was trying to return to his seat.  
While this all was going on, Amelia was one the ground desperately searching the ground for her beloved item. When Alfred began speaking, she realized that her necklace had disappeared from her hands. Seconds ticked passed and the level of noise consistently rose as the men arguing became prevalent, but as the moments passed by Amelia became more and more frantic. She drug her fingers through the carpet, trying to feel for it through the thick mass of shortly cut threads.

"Look vat I vound!" Gilbert's voice rose above the rest and, suddenly, the other's cried out in shock.

Amelia tried to stand, but hit the back of her head against the table. Sorely wounded, Amelia crawled from under the table, hoping Gilbert had found her necklace. She was correct in her astute assumption. However, there was a drastic change to the atmosphere she had previously left to search for her object moments ago.

Gilbert was holding the necklace in the palm of his hand, but from his hand, columns of light was rising to illuminate on the ceiling above in an intricate pattern, much in the same way that light reflects off water. Everyone in the room stood stunned, watching the miraculous display.

Then, to the shock everyone in the room, the necklace from Gilbert's hand, the chain twisting and dancing through the air. Somehow, the clasps unfastened themselves, and the pendent, of it's own accord, rolled off the chain and spun around the sliver snake as it led the way to it's destination. Moments later, the chain coiling around Amelia's neck; the pendent danced around her head before sliding back on the chain. The clasp refastened itself and the pendent swung around to rest in the middle of her chest to display itself proudly for all to see. The light immediately dwindled as the entire necklace found its resting place on Amelia's neck.

The silence seemed to thicken immensely, until, finally, the British man spoke up, "Guess I've been corrected."

Alfred burst out laughing, "Like hell! You've just been bitch slapped bro! By a necklace!"

Amelia laid a protective hand on her necklace, smiling lovingly. She was glad that it was back in her possession, and the fact that it had return of it's own will made Amelia giddy.


	4. That Calling

**A/N**: My apologies for my terrible accent usage for the nations, but I had decided to write them in that way because of my need to get more practice on writing in different dialects. So I am sorry, but I will not be changing them out of the dialects. However, if any of you know of a better way to add inflection in dialogue then please PM me and I will ask you to help me changing them for better. Also, I terribly sorry for incorrect data in this chapter. I have changed traits of ancestors linked to Prussia for the story to flow out a little better.

In all loving regards, ~AAnnR

**Chapter 4: That Calling**

"So...what now bows?" America inquisitive voice floated through the tired room. The nations had finished their quarrels, but they were still left with adroginous task of actually and legitimately proving that Amelia was Prussian. "Why isn't it good enough that the magical floating necklace lit up in Gilbert's hands and floated to Amelia?"

"Because, you dolt!" Britain responded, Amelia quickly realized after the chaos dies down that the British man was indeed the United Kingdom of Great Britain, not some random British man. "As paperwork goes, we have to provide a ligaments reason for Russia to willingly let go of the land between Lithuania and Poland."

"And you zayz zat I'm going to do zat?" Russia's voice sang from the other end of table.  
"Because it's law!" Britain spat out. "Every ligitament country has to be provided with land! You know that! And you the only one that has a plethora of land that you don't actually need." Russia smiled wider. "I mean we could take a blood test, but the bloody girl doesn't even look-"

"In vat vay?" Gilbert yelled, he was four seat over from England, so there wasn't really a reason to raise his voice.

Amelia, now that she was properly seated at the table between a feminine man called China and Italy, began to see that the countries' conversation was very hilarious. But she was confused on the necessity of her presence in the room. This seemed to be diplomatic matter, and even though it was centered around her, Amelia didn't feel comfortable sitting in on a meeting between nations.

"Well look at her!" Amelia's attention was brought back to the present conversation, it seemed that Britain was beginning to get angry. "While she has blonde hair and pale skin, she only has blue eyes!"

"Zo?" Gilbert backfired.

"A common Prussian trait is the eyes! You know that!" Chatter erupted throughout the room in agreeance. It was true, they said. She only has blue eyes.

Amelia's hand shot up. She had earnestness in her face and she tried to gain the attention of the people around her. The chatter slowly died down as the countries realized that the girl had something to say. "We recognize the opinion of Miss Amelia, please stand." Germany said.

Amelia quickly stood, pushing the chair back by the backs of her knees, and nervously cleared her throat. "I wear colored contacts."

The room once again erupted into chaos, with several accusations floating towards her. "Prove it!" Several of them called. And she did so. Amelia raised her hand to her right eye, pulling down the bottom lid with her index finger and removed a blue contact. Then room fell deathly quiet once again as she did the same with her left eye, before setting them on the table in front of her. She glanced around the table and realized all occupants were staring at her. Blinking in embarrassment, Amelia blushed and looked down to avoid eye contact.

"Well," Britain sighed. "There's the proof we needed." He crossed his arms in thoughtfulness.

"Yes, I zink zo to." Ludwig replied. "However, I zink it vould ve smart to get a vlood zample anyvay. Just in caze."

**XXX**

Amelia sighed as she laid on her back on the bed. She was in the room lent to her by Alfred. She was to stay in until everything was settled, however long that was supposed to take. But, Amelia thought to herself. The room is homey. And it was, at the very least, much nicer than the room she had previously. Complete with a nice full sized bed pushed up against the wall, a night stand, a vanity, and a wardrobe.

Tears came to her eyes as she thought of the horrible ordeal she had just escaped hours ago. Amelia was glad that someone had finally came to the rescue. It had been a long time coming. For years she would pray that someone would come a sweep her away. When her prayers weren't answered, and, as the years passed, Amelia began to pray for a terrible accident to wipe either her or her adoptive family out.

The door opened and Amelia quickly wiped her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows to see Alfred walking proudly through the door frame. "Hey duddette!" His voice was bouncing with excitement. "You want to play a video game?"

Amelia sat for a moment and contemplated. She hadn't ever really been good at video games, and she told Alfred that. He looked stricken. "What! A citizen of mine never play a video game!" He seemed genuinely shocked. "No, we're fixing that right now." Alfred strode to Amelia, picked her up, and flung her like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder.

"Mr. America!" Amelia squeaked in surprise. "Please put me down!"

"No!" Alfred shouted back to her as he launched himself from the room and down the hall. "Not until we correct this horrible mistake in your curriculum!" He plopped her on the coach and moved to the television to turn on a gaming device and set up the controllers. "Here," Alfred handed Amelia one, while he kept the other. As the title of the game flew across the screen Alfred broadly grinned at Amelia, "Your gonna love this!"

Three hours later, Amelia was still glued to the television with Alfred, both uttering large, loud curses and tactics to each other. Alfred was impressed. Amelia picked the game up quick, and after the first bought of motion sickness she had adjusted to the movement of the game successfully. She even bantered with him after the first hour passed and she began to move the control with ease. She, apparently, after the second hours had inhibited her own kind of 'game mode', where she would stare at the screen with her mouth wide open, leaning forward, and eyes squinting in concentration. By the third hour, Amelia and Alfred had defeated the game.

"Wow," Alfred commented. "I love that game! Its always just so epic." He sighed in contentment, moving to turn off the television and put away the controllers. Amelia was disappointed, she hadn't expected video games to be so fun.

"Can we play another one?" She asked hesitantly, unsure if she were over stepping boundaries.

"No." A British voice behind her said. Amelia turned around to see Great Britain leaning against the door frame, unamused.

"But whyyyyy? Come oooon Iggy!" Alfred whined.

"Because it's time for dinner. I've been calling you for ages!" England scowled. "Besides, I cooked."

Amelia heard Alfred suck in a quick breath at this. "R-really?" Alfred's voice was tight. "I-isn't that great? But, um, I have dinner plans with the, um, my, um, boss. Ya, my boss. Like right now!" Alfred tried to run through the doorway passed England, but England strategically placed his foot in his path causing Alfred to flip and land precariously on the floor.

"No you don't." England said coolly. "All the nations are already sitting at the table and they are your guests. Do not be rude." Alfred whined about the unfairness of it all, but stood up and followed the Brit anyway, pausing only a minute to call for Amelia to follow him.

Once in the dinning room Amelia couldn't see what all the fun was about. The food smelled delicious. The room was decorated just as well as the meeting room, except for the beautiful table arrangements and china dishes places strategically around the table for visual appeal. Alfred led Amelia to a seat, pulling it out for her, and moving to his own seat at the head of the table.

Germany stood, softly hitting a glass with a metal spoon. "May we bow our heads for prayer." All the nations moved to respond, each bowing their head in kind. Amelia followed their lead, not wanting to offend the crowd. "We give thanks to the holy father, for this, er, bountiful meal, that our brother England has prepared. We, each nation and human in attendance ask for blessings as we feast to our content and in your name. Amen."

"Amen." The room echoed with the final phrase, the word bouncing heavily off the walls, giving ultimate finality to the word. With the prayer ended the nations glared at the food in front of them as if it were offensive. The only one piling food onto their plate was England, but everyone else's hesitations scared Amelia, even though the food smelled so good.

"Common people!" England, with out actually eating any of the food himself. "Eat up! It's good!"

Amelia's curiosity peaked. What was it about this food that everyone was so upset about? She couldn't stand it anymore. It had been such a long time since she had eaten a decent meal. So, to everyone's shock, even England's, she pulled a steaming role from the large basket sitting inches on the table and ate it.

Then, she melted. The flavor. The bread in side was sweet, but the crust on the outside was only slightly bitter from melted butter. Oh, it was the best thing she had ever tasted. She groaned in delight and stuffed the rest of the role into her mouth and plucked another from the basket, quickly consuming that to. Then she moved onto the rest of the food placed around her, mashed potatoes, gravy, chicken, corn, broccoli, it all tasted so good. As she consumed all of it, she began to cry.

The nations, turned to each other in complete confusion. Was it really that good? The concept of England's food being edible scarred all of the countries.

"You see!" England's face glowed in pride. "My food _is_ good."

"Do you zink it iz zave?" Russia asked China, who was sitting right beside him.

"I do not know." China whispered back.

Italy, after seeing Amelia's pleasant and startling reaction, jumped to fill his own plate with food. The countries all waited, seeking the response of the Italian, but the moment a fork full of pork hit his tongue his silverware clattered to the table and Italy ran from the room.

"I knew it!" America yelled. "It's poisoned!"

"Vait, zen how can Amelia eat zis?" Germany's inquiry stated the confusion in everyone's mind.

"Ya, it's like she's starving." America quipped.

They all looked to the girl who was still shoveling food into her mouth as if she hadn't had a meal in days. "Oh. Mien Gott!" Germany came to the realization. "Ze veally iz ztarving."

Most of the countries sat confused by Germany's statement, but the few who knew of Amelia's circumstance felt sick to their stomached.

**XXX**

After dinner, Amelia insisted to helping the maids clean the dishes, claiming that she 'should pay Mr.. America back in some way,' leaving the countries to retire to the next room over for undiplomatic conversation. Alfred left to deposit Amelia to the kitchens.  
Everyone was silent before France spoke up. "So, mes amis, vat is zat girl's story?"  
Germany sighed, "Vell, ze comez from a hard family." He said, running a through his hair.

"Scheiße!" Gilbert yelled. "You know it'z veen rougher zan 'hard.'"

"Shut it Osten!" Ludwig growled at his brother.

"Fine zen," Gilbert stood, giving Ludwig a dirty look. "I'm going to bed." He retreated to the door and slammed it behind him. Silence engulfed the space, weighing down on the people in the room.

"I don't know how to ztart it." Germany said.

"Start with with this." America walked into the room, closing the door behind himself, before handing Germany the thin manila folder in his hand. Germany, with practiced ease, flipped the folder to the front and opened it. The front page titled: _Official Report_.

**XXX**

_Official Report (Date: August 1st, 2010)_

_Name of Victim: Amelia Braun_

_Date of Birth: August 23rd, 1992_

_Date of Death: N/A_

_Eyes: Purple_

_Hair: Blonde_

_Skin: White_

_Weight: 96 pounds_

_Height: 5 foot 4 inches_

_Family Origins: 1% German, 1% English, 1% French, 1% Welsh, 1% Irish, 95% Prussian (ties to royalty)_

_Family: Orphan_

_ Mother:_

_ ~ Name: Irian Braun_

_ ~ Illegal Affiliations: None_

_ ~ Date of Birth: May 8th, 1971_

_ ~ Date of Death: June 17th, 2000_

_ ~ Death Evaluation: Death from Bloodloss._

_ Father:_

_~ Name: Greg Braun_

_~ Illegal Affiliation: None_

_~ Date of Birth: December 31st, 1969_

_~ Date of Death: June 19th, 2000_

_~ Death Evaluation: Failed surgery from gun shot wound._

_Brother:_

_~ Name: James Braun_

_~ Illegal Affiliation: None_

_~ Date of Birth: January 20th, 2000_

_~ Date of Death: June 17th, 2000_

_~ Death Evaluation: Bullet wound to the cranium._

_ Sister:_

_~ Name: Maria Braun_

_~ Illegal Affiliations: None_

_~ Date of Birth: July 6th, 1994_

_~ Date of Death: June 17th, 2000_

_~ Death Evaluation: Bloodloss_

_Other Family:_

_Mother's side:_

_~Whereabouts: Unknown_

_~ Illegal Affiliations: None_

_Father's side:_

_~ Illegal Affiliation: None_

_~Whereabouts: All perceived to be dead by mass shooting._

_Family Evaluation:_

_~ Members Alive: Amelia Braun_

_~ Illegal Affiliations: None_


	5. The Empire Who Stole All Vital Regions

**N/A: **I am sorry. I have started to get better about updating by posting a new chapter to _something_ every Monday. However, last Monday I forgot. And this Monday I almost forgot until four hours ago. So I decided to bang out a chapter an get it posted. Sorry that it's a bit shorter than all the rest. I'll try to make a longer one next time.

**Chapter 5: The Empire Who Stole All Vital Regions**

Wrinkled and prunned hands moved water in the sink, producing a repetitive sloosh. After minute or so the hands would rise from the warm liquid with a clean plate. They would stack it on a drying rack to the left of the sink before plunging themselves back into the water to go through the same system again.

Amelia was the only person left in the large kitchen. At first, the maid were very skeptical and kept a watchful eye on her. However, the maids, happy to retire early for once, left the girl to finish cleaning the massive amount of dishes left from dinner. Amelia didn't really mind. She was used to staying up late to do menial labor. Perhaps it was just a linguring habit. But something inside Amelia whispered blasphonmas words, telling her that she wasn't actually free. It gave her the misconception that this day was a dream, something concocted from some silly story Hana read from her manga.

She shook her head, dispelling the thought from her head and returned to the task at hand. Making small, dilliberate circles onto a plate. She didn't notice or hear Gilbert as he snuck into the kitchen. He sneaked his way around the kitchen to stand directly behind her. I glanced at himself in the window, smirking a bit before grabbing the girl around the waist and lifting her above him head.

She squeeked like a mouse. The plate in her hands dropped, clattering to the bottom of the sink. As she was being picked up, she felt her back bend painfully backwards and, instictually, she brought her knees to her chin and curled her arms into her sides. Gilbert, not planning for Amelia's reaction, felt her slip through his hands. He grunted in effort, quickly clenching the seams of her clothing and lowered her to the ground.

Once Amelia's feet connected to the ground, she spun around to kick her 'attacker.' However, when her leg collided with the body it felt as if she had just kicked the trunk of a fully grown oak tree. But, instead of falling to te groud in pain, Amelia quickly replanted her leg backed up into a defensive stance. It took her a few moments of guarded standing before she realized her attacker wasn't moving to attack. Then, it took her a few more moments to realize her attacker was just standing at her with no intention of hurt her, but looking at her with a compilation of shock and intrege written on his face.

"Gilbert!" Amelia chidded after finally recognizing the assailant.

"Vere did you learn to vight?" His voice was laced with awe.

Amelia looked down. "My father taught me, before her died."

"No vay!" Gilbert fist pumped the air. "And ze new vuler gets even awesomer! Not az awesome as me, but you getting their little vogel!" Amelia looked at him in silent contemplation before walking passed him and returning to the dishes. Gilbert sighed and moved to lean his side against the counter top next to Amelia. Amelia's hands quickly refound the pattern of her task and her mind drifted off. She thought about the men that had saved her. The perdicament she found herself in was unusual. If she was to believe their claims, each of the people in the house, except for the staff, were human personification of countries. Even though the possibility was slim to none, she was still obliged to believe them.

And they didn't seem so bad, even if they projected every stereotype of the different cultures, she saw that they each had their strengths.

"You know, it'z awesome zat Vest vound you!" Gilbert's statement pulled Amelia from her thoughts.

The strange name caught Amelia's attention. "Vest?"

"Yes, Vest." Gilbert looked at Amelia as if he couldn't believe that she had no idea who he was meaning. "Ludvig. Germany."

"Oh." Amelia said. "Why do you call him 'Vest?'"

"Vell, it's not veally Vest. It's like 'Westen.'" Gilbert clarifed.

"Okay. Then why do you call him West?"

Gilbert shrugged. "Because, vor a vile, ve vere ze zame country, back in Vorld Var Two. Zere vas two territories, East Germany and Vest Germany, vespectively."

"So you and Ludwig are twins?"

"Twins? No. I am much older zan my Bruder." Gilbert chortled.

"Really? Older? I don't understand." Amelia frowned.

"I vaised Germany. At one point he vas one of my many territories. I controlled much ov Europe back in ze twelve hundreds."

"How?"

"How? Because I am ze awesome Prussia, zat's how!" Gilbert declared. "I over came mountains, I dug valleys! I was ze first Reich! I vas-" Prussia's words paused in his throat when he saw the look on Amelia's face. Her body was clutching the marble sink, in an attempt to keep her balance, but her head was turned completely to him. She looked like he had just told her he had ran over her ten year old dog in the driveway.

"So your telling me that your Prussia?" Amelia completely turned to him and advanced forward towards him.

"Ja." Prussia murmered, moving backwards, away from the girl with the crazy look.  
"Don't you think that information was important earlier?"

"Earlier?"

"Ja, like als wir uns kemmemlernten?"

"Wahrscheinlic." Prussia gulped when he came into contact with the wall.

"Ja, probably." Amelia got right infront of him, leaving no space between their bodies. Their faces were inches apart, and for the first time Prussia got the full onslaught of his own bodylines' eyes glaring at him. Now he understood how people thought he was creepy. He shivered and vowed silently to use it twice as much.

Amelia broke eye contact to bury her face into the crook of Prussia's neck, bringing her arms around his body. Prussia, unused to such contact, was hesitant to move, but slowly, he moved his own arms around his to-be-appointed soovereignty. At first, Amelia stiffened at his movement, but when she realized he was hugging her back, tightened her hold.

"I," Overcome with emotion, Amelia unlatched herself from Prussia and took a step back. Prussia, feeling her pull away from him, allowed her to leave his embrace. He looked at her blushing face and smirked, making Amelia blush more. "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to finally know who you are." She muttered, looking at the floor.

"Vell, ze awesome Prussia is me. And I am awesome! So of course I deserve an awesome rezponze!" Prussia took a pose. "And ze awesome me needs an awesome vuler! Ov courze zat vill be you. And together ve vill take ze vital vegions vrom all countires!"

"V-vital regions?" Amelia sounded shocked.

Prussia nodded enthusiatically. "Ov courze."

**XXX**

"So, dude, what are we gonna do?" America dug through a stack of burgers on the armchair table next to him, procured a package, ripped the paper off, and devoired the greasy food.

"I-," Germany began, trying to come up with an answer. "I don't know."

The countries were silent. Many of them were somewhat shocked Germany couldn't come up with a plausable plan for the girl.

"I think we need to keep them seperated." England spoke up. He was sitting on one of the couches, legs and arms crossed and leaning back into the couches' cushion.

"Nein." Germany said sternly. "I vill not allow zat."

"Why?" England whinned. "You were there when Prussia was a douchebag! He tried to take over all of Europe!"

"Yes, I know." Germany glared at England. "But zat's like asking you to never see Elisabeth again."

England's eyes widened. "I couldn't do that. She's like a sister to me! It's like taking away family!"

"I know zat! Ve all know zat! Ve all have a bond vith vulers."

"Except me!" America proclaimed around his food.

"Of course, you twat!" England seathed. "You don't possess a royal bloodline!"

"Nope! I'm not weighed down by your sentimental crap!"

"I'm not eizer!" Russia's voice giggled. "I killed mine a long time ago! I'm just like America."

"Not on your life commie!" America growled.

"Anyvay." Germany continued, turning back to England. "I vill not seperate zem. It's vong."

"I know it's wrong, but Prussia's already ben given alot of chances. I don't think the world would be safe with a narcastic country and a clinically depressed adolescent queen."

"I agree with England on zis." China raised a red sleeve covered hand. "I don't zink your brozer is healthy in ze head."

Germany sighed. "I don't zink he iz eizer. But listen to zis. I zink he somehow knew about the bloodline aspect of being a country. Or, I don't zink he knew, but he vas lacking zomezing. Ven ever he vent into public, he vould be looking avound. It can't be a coincident."

"Dude, that's erie."America looked shocked that such an accurance was possible.

**XXX**

"Alright, I agree to help." Amelia smiled. "What can it hurt?"

"Probably nozing!" Prussia laughed. "Now ve just need to initiate you."


End file.
